Head in the clouds
by Zuzumonster12
Summary: Percy Jackson has a crush on Annabeth Chase. Through out the year he is making plans to make her his, while experiencing high school with his 2 best friends Jason and Leo. With new surprises around every corner will he make romance bloom or will it all come crashing down on him? Thalico,Jasper,Percabeth and others.
1. First day

Lunch just started 5 minutes ago and i've already gotten ranch dressing in my hair. Okay, let me back up, back up alot!

It's the first day of school and my cousin Thalia is driving me to school; like she did everyday last year. But this time she had her best friend Annabeth with her and naturally I have a crush on her. The whole car ride none of us has said a word. I think Thalia gave Annabeth a drive today because I told her that I have a crush on Annabeth, yesterday. I would have no doubt in my mind if Thalia told Annabeth right now. Lukily, we then reach the school before Thalia has time to say anything. Thalia parked her car and we all climb out onto the pavement. I gaze at the high school, even though I am in grade 11 and have been here since grade 9, this place still amazes me. While me and Annabeth are staring at the high school, Thalia is staring at something else. I look over at Thalia to find that her mouth is wide open and she is staring at a boy. The boy has pale skin, Black hair and brown eyes. I smirk looks like Thalia has a crush.

"Shut your mouth don't want the flys to get in" I say. Thalia snaps out of her little day dream and elbows me in the rib. Thalia walks off dragging Annabeth with her. I quickly walk into the high school and spot my best friends Leo and Jason. Leo looks all around the high school and he looks like he's going to get a seizure. Let me explain; Leo is in grade 10 but new here he used to go to another school but then he transfered here. Jason has his arm around his girlfriend Piper and he keeps kissing Piper's cheek and Piper keeps giggling. Jason and Piper are in grade 12, 1 year older then me. But from the sly look of Jason's face I can tell that last night they got into things. I know, I know i'm such a loser I don't have a single friend in my grade (not counting Thalia). I have one friend who is literally shaking and the other is loading up on PDA. I walk up to them.

"You guys coming?" I ask. Leo nods his head like a bobble head and follows. Jason kisses Piper on the head and says goodbye then follows.

"You have 2 times to be late this semester, if you get more then 2 no excuses detention!" shouted. The bell was going to ring for lunch in a couple minutes, boy havn't I 'missed' high school. This teacher seems really strict and belive me I HATE strict teachers.  
"Jackson?! Are you even listening?!" asks. Ugh-oh.  
"Ummmm no" I say. I hear a couple snickers.  
"I said no PDA in the classroom... well except for me" He says flirty. He wiggles his eyebrows at Ollie, luckly he says that to one of the only gay people in the class so Ollie winks at him. I don't think what he said was a joke. I don't think takes no as an answer. The bell rings and I gather my stuff and walk out the door. Once i'm out of the room I see the door slowly close with and Ollie still in there. I walked downstairs into the lunch room. I sit down at a table with Jason and Leo at it.  
"Do any of you have ?" I ask.  
"Ya after lunch, why?" Leo asks.  
"Well he might have his head in the clouds after lunch, he is having more then a 'teacher to student' relationship with Ollie" I snicker. Ollie enters the lunch room with messed up hair and a smile on his face.  
"Best day ever!" He chants.


	2. Say what?

Roar was blasting on radio on the way back to me and Thalia's house well it wasn't ours but 'technically' it is. Thalia's dad left her around the age of 1 and never came back, her mom just died last year so she had been staying with my family. But then my dad had been offered to work in cuba for a year and he didn't want me and Thalia to miss our education, so he trusted us and left us here. My mom had divorsed with my dad when i was at the age of 12, so she lives with my grandma in Japan and i have no relatives near by. Anyway, we roll into the driveway and i step out of the car and walk inside ((I don't care i am not discribing)). I drop my backpack on the floor and attack the chips in the pantry. the girls walk into the house and they run upstairs to Thalia's room. I grab a bag of blue Cheetos and walk up the stairs.

I walk past the bathroom, guest bedroom, dad's bedroom, and finally Thalia's bedroom. I hear giggling I walk a little bit closer.  
"You were totally falling for him! Did you see how nervous you were when you were talking to him?!" Annabeth giggled.  
"I was there" and I can imagine Thalia rolled her eyes and blushed, "Was I really that bad?" I didn't hear anything so i asumed Annabeth nodded. I was now getting interested so i opened the door a crack.  
"And this morning how your mouth was wide open and Percy told you to shut it, Percy can be so cute sometimes," Annabeth gushed. I blushed, was I really cute? Annabeth quickly relized what she said and blushed crazly. Thalia smiled like a maniac like she found blackmail.  
"Oh, I'll call you percabeth!" Thalia cooed. Me and Annabeth blushed again.  
"Oh, and I'll call you thalico!" Annabeth teased.  
"If you don't tell Nico I won't tell Percy," Thalia said seriously.  
"Deal! But that didn't mean anything," Annabeth said. Thalia raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word.  
"Since when was the door open?" Thalia asked. I quickly darted to the nearest room, the guest room right beside her's.  
"Omg! I hope Percy didn't hear! I don't want him to think I am in love with him!" Annabeth said.  
"Don't worry he's probaly in the living room where he's watching tv and eating a bag of chips every 20 minutes," Thalia said.  
"Well thats a big turn off," Annabeth said. I heard the door close so I quickly walked to my room. I closed the door behind me and took out my phone and texted Leo and Jason.

First day of high school complete! -Percy  
And what a day that was! -Leo  
The greatest of the greatest! -Jason

I fished my hand in the blue Cheetos bag and grabbed a handful and ate them.

I swear in our past life we were girls :'D -Percy  
Now I know why I rock the pink skirt I own -Leo  
What? -Jason  
Tmi -Percy  
Long story... -Leo  
Okay then... -Jason  
Piper is ranting about something I did gtg! -Jason  
Bye -Percy  
Bye -Leo  
Anything intresting happen in your class? -Percy  
Boy, you sound like my mother -Leo  
Ugh one more step to parentshood -Percy  
You don't even have a girlfriend -Leo  
I might, I overheard Annabeth saying I was cute -Percy  
Your always so shy to her I say this year you turn it up and notch and ask her to spring dance! -Leo  
Are you sure? -Percy  
Postitive -Leo  
But how? -Percy  
I'll tell you tommorow afterschool, I have to go -Leo  
Bye -Percy


End file.
